


spoiler.

by raspberrykisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrykisses/pseuds/raspberrykisses
Summary: Maybe it was her being selfish— not wanting to let him go just yet even when she had an idea on what might actually be the ending of their story. She knew she loved him so much and she wanted to hold onto the promise that she would always be there for him, no matter what. Even when she knew that he was seeing another woman. She needed him. She loved him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Oikawa Tooru/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 58
Kudos: 110





	1. first & everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hi! i suddenly want to post this rough work i've wrote a couple of weeks ago for kuroo and yachi. it's gonna be pretty angsty so buckle up, alright! enjoy <3

Chapter 1: first and everything.

_ Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler. _

_ In your every action, I see our end. _

_ I tell myself it’s not true but I feel the spoiler. _

_ Should I watch till the end? Or should I leave now? _

‒ Spoiler, Epik High.

He had always been known as the fine gentleman that he is, even when they were both still so young back in their highschool days. The reliable captain, the pillar of his team and circle of friends, the  **_Kuroo Tetsurou_ ** whom everyone looked up to and relied on. It was no different for her‒ the way she saw him ever since the very first encounter. Her young timid and clumsy self who was so nervous and anxious about everything just knew at the very first time of meeting him that he was definitely a good news. Her first impression was getting even more affirmation right after she heard that he had helped their team to develop their skills and game sense. She could recall how Shouyou kept on rambling on how cool he was‒ teaching him and Tsukishima to block and spike and all that.

_ “Yacchan! You would be amazed if you see our practice directly. Bokuto-san taught me how to do a beautiful feint and some other amazing attacks. And Kuroo-san! He’s such a great teacher. Even Tsukki enjoyed the practice immensely and learnt a lot from it, right, Tsukki? Next time, we’re gonna beat them in the nationals!” _

_ “Is that right, Tsukishima-kun?” she eyed him with curiosity and awe. _

_ “Hinata, shut your mouth and learn to stop exaggerating things at times, would you? Nationals? Are you even sure? But yeah, Kuroo-san is indeed a great teacher. I wonder why he’d bother teaching us and all that _ ‒  _ we’re opponents after all. If I were him, I wouldn’t even do this at all.” _

_ “Of course it’s because he’s a great and kind person all around, dummy! The greater you are, the more you give, you know.” _

Ah, the good old days. Remembering those good old days she had spent as Karasuno’s manager always brought her smile‒ although it was rather a faint one because she knew those best days she had in her life couldn’t come around again. Remembering the very first time she met him.

The man whom she loved the most.

The man whom she’d be willing to go to war for.

The man whom she’d be willing to spend her “forever” with.

Yachi was never one who’d fall right on the spot with someone.  _ Not then, not ever.  _ She didn’t believe in love at first sight. Even with Kuroo, it was simply started by a feeling of admiration. How kind he was, how caring he was, how nice he was. Just…  _ him.  _ She was just happy that the team could get well-acquainted with him and the rest of the Nekoma boys. Sure, Fukurodani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa had been nice to them but with Nekoma, there was just this invisible string which tied them tight. And to know that their captain was such a nice person, Yachi just couldn’t help but to be extremely thankful and happy for it. 

Yachi and Kuroo never talked much during their practice matches except for casual friendly exchanges‒ especially when Hinata was around. Kuroo knew that she was a close friend of the renowned shorty and she couldn’t help but to laugh when he made fun of him (added by Kenma’s witty remarks). Kuroo and Kenma were surprised that she could laugh that hard‒ which really, she couldn’t blame them for it since she had been only looking nervous and anxious all the time during the camp. 

_ “Yacchan is always like that! But she’s really a great and bright person. She’s helped a lot and is even willing to teach me and Kageyama for our courses _ ‒  _ though we disappointed her by failing.” _

_ “Oya oya, just how many teachers do you need, Chibi-chan? Am I being your volley mentor not enough? You have to bother Yachi-san for your academic classes too?” Kuroo replied, with his signature smirk plastered on his face. _

_ “He’s not being a bother, senpai. I believe that Hinata and Kageyama could do better in their next exams!” _

_ “Yachi-san… aren’t you a bit too positive for your own good?” Kuroo said to her before cracking up into another laughter. _

Yachi was too timid and nervous about everything back then‒ even when she talked to him in such a casual conversation like that. But she grew up, nevertheless. Years later, when she met him again after the match between MSBY Black Jackals versus Schweiden Adlers‒ the match that had been anticipated by all of them, she was sure that she was pretty firm and confident when she faced him again face-to-face. She remembered that their reunion was during her senior year in college, on her very first days as a design intern. She was all excited and pumped up to see her best friends and the acquaintances she met during her younger years back on court for a grand match that had been immensely anticipated. It was the first official match for Kageyama versus Shouyou after their match during middle-high after all,  _ who wouldn’t wait for it?  _ Not to mention that it was Shouyou's first debut match in Japan after his arrival from Brazil.  _ There was no reason for her to not come and witness her best friends’ excellent play on that very court.  _

And that excitement of hers for her best friends also brought her to  _ him.  _ The very man who had walked up to her with his light  _ “Yachi-chan, it’s been a long time, huh?”  _ when she was looking all around for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in the crowd. She could recall how dashing he was in his black suit, hair still spiky but she could tell that it was  _ way more neat  _ than how it was back then. At the sight of him that day, a warm smile bloomed on her face which had been flushed red due to the cold weather that day. She wasn’t shaking. Was not nervous. Not anxious. She was just  _ happy. _

_ “Kuroo-san!” _

_ “Oya oya, you’re no longer a little girl, aren’t you?” _

_ “Of course I’m not!” _

_ “But you’re still as petite as ever. I could feel that you radiate a different light now, though, our Yacchan.” _

_ Our Yacchan. _

That name was all it took for her to fall for him a little. The skip of the heart, the pit-a-pat she felt rushing inside her was still ringing clear at the back of her mind to this very day. Kuroo did know how to sweep her twenty-two years old self off her feet just like that, in a snap. The charms of falling in love that easily never worked for her before but again, he had always been her only exception. From that little reunion, to their little casual dates— as casual as him getting her a cup of coffee or two when she was in dire need of caffeine (thanks to those deadlines she needed to finish), or her packing him his lunch-boxes after he said to her one day that he missed having home-made bento boxes he used to have back when he was in school. They had been fulfilling their wants, their needs, their own beautiful nostalgias, bits by bits even without them realizing. Kuroo had never really asked her out to be his girlfriend officially, nor did she, but they knew the love was there. They knew that they belong to each other as they’ve spent more and more time together. The way they could feel how they’ve grown to each other as the time passes— through all of the kisses and hugs, through all of their laughter and cries, through thicks and thins, through  _ everything _ . It all felt so real until Kuroo asked her to move in together, asking her to live with him by saying that he hated how at times they should part ways during the nights. 

_ “I don’t like the nights where we have to part ways with me realizing that I have to sleep alone without you beside me, Hitoka. I love it the most when you just come and sleep in my place or me coming up to your studio and sleep in, but I hate how I can’t have it everyday. So, move in with me, please?” _

And just how in the world could she turn it down? She was head over heels for him. Her whole life, Yachi never felt so in love nor had she felt this loved in return by another soul— but Kuroo brought that fantasy to her life. She was one who had never been confident enough to think that she was fancied by any men, and it wasn’t like she was extremely looking for any romance either. But Kuroo saw her, and loved her, and she loved him. It still surprised her at times— the way they could be together when they were so different. Yachi was never really a social person nor did she try so hard to be one. Meanwhile, Kuroo— he was so good at everything, a perfect charmer who was so good at being social. Yachi knew that he was popular among girls, and she could see the reason why. It was hard to not have a crush on him— even Yachi herself fell for him in the end. But he chose her as much as she chose him. From the very first kiss that they shared in her studio. From the first time he made love to her passionately in his apartment. The way he did it all so gently and  _ lovingly  _ despite her lack of experience in the romance and relationship department did it for her. Yachi Hitoka experienced so many firsts with Kuroo Tetsurou, the man she loved deeply. Their relationship felt so real and magical at the same time— and for that, she could never be thankful enough for all the love she received.

  
  


Yachi had grown into an adult with its never-ending responsibilities that had been tailing her around. She changed,  _ everyone changed.  _ After more than twenty four years of living, Yachi Hitoka did realize that there was nothing permanent in life. That implied to the understanding of everyone and everything that revolved around her were never stagnant and constant— they dynamically evolved. But her love and affection for her boyfriend never really faltered— even now,  _ when she felt like he was tired of everything; of her, of them.  _

Three and a half years.

That was how long they’ve spent their time together in a romantic relationship together.

By now, she felt that she had pretty much grown the ability to read Kuroo Tetsurou like an open book. He had grown in her after all, just as much as she thought she had grown in him too. She knew it when he had a bad day at work, knew it when he was anxious about something, knew it when he was hiding something from her. And these days… all she could read from him was that he was tired. They never really fought or had massive arguments like what most couples usually did. The words of  _ “sorry”  _ and  _ “I love you”  _ were always a thing they could rely on whenever there was something that shifted the air between them on a bad note. They always ended up with a hug and a kiss—  _ even with a session of love-making, occasionally.  _ And it always worked, or at least— she thought it did.

But now, she didn’t even know how to make things right again. She didn’t even know exactly what was wrong to begin with? All she knew was that he always went home with a dark facade, always saying  _ “It’s okay. I’m just tired.”  _ each time she asked him what was going on. She also knew that he had stopped replying to her with his  _ “I love you too. I love you the most.”  _ each time she threw him her  _ I love yous  _ before they parted ways for work in the morning. She never stopped saying that to him everyday— but he stopped; only flashing her a thin line of smile instead of saying those words she used to hear every morning. His kisses turned into light pecks— which almost felt like meaningless to her. His hugs turned loose and quick. The nights they spent together on bed almost felt like they were two strangers sleeping on the same bed— everything felt like she and Kuuro were so far away. 

And she hated it. She hated it so much that she might as well had an idea on where this was all going. She hated it so much that she had her guess on how they were going to an end. She hated it that she noticed how he had a different smell on him on some nights when he came home late— the smell of a woman’s perfume (which was definitely not hers) and  _ sex.  _ She hated how occasionally before they slept, she noticed the smug but radiant smile of his whenever he checked his phone. It was those little things, those brief moments, that were almost unnoticeable because one way or another, she felt like he tried to cover it all up— leaving her dumbfounded with these small but significant changes he had on him. But even with all those, Yachi wanted to hold onto her belief and faith on him, on them— despite everything. Maybe it was her ego winning over her; not wanting to part ways with this very man whom she had loved for so long. A world without him was something she didn’t want to walk on— not after she met him. Not after she burned all of her for him. Not when he was her real first love. Not when he was her real first kiss. Not when he was the one whom she had her first sex with. Not when he was and had always been her first and her  _ everything. _

Maybe it was her being selfish— not wanting to let him go just yet even when she had an idea on what might actually be the ending of their story. She knew she loved him so much and she wanted to hold onto the promise that she would always be there for him,  _ no matter what.  _ Even when she knew that he was seeing another woman. She needed him. She loved him.

_ Maybe it was a matter of lust and sexual attraction. _

_ Kuroo wouldn’t be in love with that woman, right? _

_...right? _

A million excuses were always there inside her mind each time she thought about him and all the changes that happened in their relationship. That maybe it was just a temporary boredom striking him. That the Kuroo Tetsurou that she knew and loved all this time wouldn’t be that evil to hurt her like that.  _ Cheating, really?  _ She kept on denying her own thoughts as she cried and cried for all the uncertainties that kept on clouding up her mind. The uncertainties that she didn’t want to bring up to him because she was afraid— afraid that once she spoke a word about it, they would come to an end right away.

She wanted to believe that it couldn’t be the case. Her man— her Kuroo— wouldn’t do such a thing. She wanted to believe that she was just having mere bad thoughts over the small changes she noticed on him. She wanted to believe that even when Hinata once sent her a text that said:  _ “Yachi, I just saw Kuroo-kun dining in the same restaurant that I came to with Kageyama! But I didn’t manage to say hello… it seemed like he was so caught up talking with a woman he dined with _ —  _ I didn’t want to interrupt and I was in a rush as well. Must’ve been a friend of his, I suppose? Anyway! Please deliver my hello when he comes home, okay? I’m pretty sure we’ll see each other soon. Stay healthy and happy, you two! :D”  _

Yachi would’ve been happy and all smiles when she read that text if Kuroo didn’t say that he was out for a week-long business trip to Hokkaido the morning before. She would’ve been happy if he  _ did  _ come home to her that night. But she knew that Hinata was in Tokyo— which meant that Kuroo was dining in Tokyo too with whoever-that-woman-was. And she knew that all of her doubts and worries might as well have been confirmed by the clueless text sent by her best friend. But then even with that, she came out with another set of her self-made internal excuses;  _ maybe she was his business partner _ — _ maybe the trip got cancelled and he’ll come home tomorrow _ —  _ have more faith in him, how long are you planning to doubt him? _

But all that didn’t really help as she was still shattered when she texted him that night.

_ “Love, how was the trip?” _

_ Boyfriend: It was alright, Hitoka. Thank you for checking up on me. I arrived here in Hokkaido a few hours ago and I think I’m going to sleep now.  _

She didn’t have the energy and guts in her to even send him a reply. Yachi could only do one thing that night: and that was to cry over him all night long— and even mornings after. But even then, even when everything became as clear as the day for her— she wanted to hold onto him. She wanted to believe in them for some more, as selfish as it was. As stupid as it was. 

But day to day, she just kept on getting reminded of how one of these days— they were going to end. She wanted to hold on— but she subconsciously packed some of her things and brought them back to her old personal studio that she lived in before she moved into his place. She hated how she had subconsciously prepared all these as if they were really gonna part ways from now on. It went on and on just like that— without him saying anything about her things that were no longer there. It was the way he didn’t say a thing to her when she packed her painting equipments that used to be placed in the corner of their living room, or the way he didn’t say anything about her favorite worn-out beige sweater (which was the first present Kuroo brought her on their first date) that she never wore again— that kept her weeping and weeping each time he wasn’t there. She didn’t even know that he noticed it or not. And to the ocean of sadness and blue— Yachi Hitoka felt right to dip herself into.

* * *

“Are you seeing somebody else?”

That very sentence finally came out from her lips. Her voice was sharp and stern, eyes piercing right onto his dark black eyes. She decided that it was enough— everything couldn’t be swept under a rug forever and they needed to talk it out in the open air. It was suffocating enough for her to always came home feeling the torture of drowning herself in all the scars she kept on bottling just because she didn’t want to let him go. Not after all these years. 

“Hitoka…”

“Kuroo, please,” she heaved out a sigh as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. “Are you or are you not?”

Once she opened her eyes, all she saw was him covering his face with his palm— eyes refusing to look at her directly. And she knew in that moment, she had really gotten his answer. In his hesitation, she found her answer. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it all along— but to really talk it out with him directly like this, to know that she was right all along, to know that all the excuses she made to herself was useless— it was still so, very, heartbreaking.

“Is this it, then? For us?” Yachi bit her lower lip as she squeezed the hem of her shirt a little too tight, hoping it would work on stopping her from crying in front of this man.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Hitoka. I don’t know what to say no more.” Kuroo finally looked at her with guilt written all over his face, his hand reaching out to hold hers that were placed on the table.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Hitoka, I…”

“Are you still seeing her?”

Kuroo could only release a sigh after that question of hers and again,  _ in his hesitation she had found his answer. _

“I see.” She managed to elicit a choked-up chuckle before pulling her hand out from his grip. “This is really ending, then? Isn’t it? Us?”

“You don’t deserve a jerk like me, Hitoka.”

“You really want us to end, then.”

She hated how he didn’t even try to defend himself— to defend their relationship. She hated how he looked at her with guilt and pity. She hated his dining room. She hated this place. She hated everything.

“Do you even notice that I’ve moved some of my stuff back to my studio?” She asked him as she finally gave up to her own tears that were running hot from the corners of her eyes.

He kept his silence.

“Of course you don’t.”

“How long have you… known?” He finally asked her, eyes looking right back at her.

“I don’t know how long,” she paused as she could feel herself trembling. “I don’t know how long exactly because I kept on denying it myself. Thinking that my Kuroo Tetsurou won’t do such a thing. Thinking that I was such a bad girlfriend that always doubted you. But you— do it anyway.”

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath as he ran his fingers onto his hair. 

“I guess this is it, then,” she took a deep breath as a pause before proceeding. “I don’t know how a world when we’re not together anymore is going to feel like. But I’m going to do just fine, right?”

Kuroo could only look down as he felt himself tearing up. And she hated how painful it still was to see him like this. Yachi stood up from her chair before pulling him into her arms— crying as this was probably gonna be their real farewell. A sayonara to the love of her life, to the man she had loved for what felt like forever already. 

“I’m sorry for being so stupid, Hitoka. I’m sorry. I’m—”

“That’s enough, Kuroo.” She tightened her grip on him as she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent one last time. “We’re ending this but don’t be a stranger, alright? We’re still gonna see each other from time to time, I believe.”

“Hitoka. Hitoka. Hitoka.” He finally broke down into sobs, hugging her tight before she walked out from his door, never coming back again.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. kiss it off me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! i finally managed to (roughly) finish the second chapter. heads-up: i didn't really proofread this chapter so my apologies if things go a little off and weird??? anyway! i'm excited to share this with all of you and wooHOO, i added a new character on the story (would cha check that new relationship tag! owo). enjoy!

Chapter 2: kiss it off me.

_ Could you love me instead of all the boyfriends you get? _

_ Know I’d make you forget about all of those rich fuckboys, _

_ Kiss it off me. _

_ If you’re gonna break my heart, this is a good start, _

_ Kiss it off me. _

‒ Kiss It Off Me, Cigarettes After Sex.

The first time he saw her again in person after their break-up was two months after she last packed the rest of her items that were stored in his place and brought them back to her studio. And  _ oh God, did she look gorgeous.  _ It was at some kind of a little intimate party for the Japan national volleyball team. As one of the representatives of the Japan Volleyball Association‒ and of course, being one of the good friends of some of the guys on the team, Kuroo just needed to be there. He did expect her to come as well (knowing that their social circle pretty much intersected with one another), but to really witness her standing there wrapped in her black off-the-shoulder little dress with her little ponytail that still showcase her beautiful blonde locks in shoulder length‒ it was almost  _ ethereal.  _ Standing from the corner of the room, Kuroo noticed that Yachi had grown a bit more skinny after they parted ways, making her ridiculously even smaller for the eyes to see; and he couldn’t help but to feel his heart clenching at the sight of her overt physical change.  _ Did the break-up stress her that much? Did he do this to her?  _ Although her beauty was shining all over‒  _ she had always been extremely beautiful anywhere and anytime anyways, _ it still pained him when he noticed the change of her body.

Her eyes were busy scanning the whole area of the venue, looking a little lost as she hoped to find some familiar faces.  _ He hoped that her eyes met him.  _ But before their eyes even met each other, she had stopped looking like a lost puppy, blooming up a bright smile on her fresh coral-tinted lips the moment she saw someone‒ it was Hinata, Kuroo found out. He could only keep his lips tight as he saw them from afar; hugging each other so tight as if they had not met each other for 10 years or something.  _ It was just Hinata and his antics whenever he was excited to see someone _ ‒  _ her, in particular. He wanted to give her a tight hug, too. _

Another thing Kuroo found out after her entrance to the venue (aside from how beautiful she was and how he noticed her looking like she had lost some weight) was that all eyes were on her‒  _ men’s eyes, to be exact.  _ Kuroo never really paid attention to who set their eyes on Yachi Hitoka back then when they were still an item. He loved her, his whole being just revolved around her and that kind of made the rest of the world aside from the two of them became some kind of a blur. She loved him so much, that much he knew‒ and it was always more than sufficient. As long as she loved him, Kuroo wouldn’t even bother to pay a damn fuck to anything else.  _ Of course, that was before he flipped things up in chaos; before the bond they’ve built over years was ruined due to his own rush of adrenaline to pull out the act of stupidity that was hurting her by fucking things up behind her back _ ‒  _ betraying her trust. _

And now that they weren’t together anymore,  _ now that he lost her,  _ he could notice those hungry stares directed all right for her and her only as clear as the day. With that being said, Kuroo Tetsurou‒ a 27 years old grown-up man with a steady job on his sleeve, hated those stares to the very core of his soul. But what kind of rights did he have to get all so irritated over those stares? He was no longer her boyfriend now.  _ He was just him. She was just her. They were no longer ‘us.’  _ He tried to wash his hatred and disgust (for those stares or for himself or even  _ both,  _ he couldn’t decide which one) with the whiskey he held loosely on his right hand; sipping the burning tinge of the liquid hoping it could help easing him off for a moment. 

But it didn’t help at all. 

Not when he noticed how Miya Atsumu‒ one of the nation’s best setters to date, etched a smug smirk as his eyes followed the woman who walked with Hinata Shouyou towards his way.  _ Oh how he hated that expression that the famous setter had. He hated it because he knew exactly what that expression meant. Kuroo knew it because he was sure that if anything, he probably put that kind of expression the moment he decided to take his first real step on hitting her up. He wanted her. This guy wanted Yachi Hitoka _ ‒  _ Kuroo sensed it, knew it, felt it.  _ The moment Kuroo witnessed how Atsumu advanced on making a way-too-friendly encounter with Yachi, shaking her hand firmly as he flashed her his brightest smile, he just wanted to punch him right on the guts.  _ But who was he again? Her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her because he gave himself up to the side of temptation?  _

It all went on and on as he scanned other men around his (and her) radar.  _ Hell, _ even his best friend Bokuto Koutarou who had stood beside him for quite awhile now ‒  had his eyes all glued on her. It was a wonder for him, Kuroo said inside his mind, how this ball of energy hadn’t said a word ever since she came in even though he noticed how the energetic ace’s eyes never left her for even one  _ damn  _ second.  _ Must’ve been perplexed on how beautiful she looked tonight; or was Bokuto just trying to tone it down for the sake of him?  _ Kuroo decided to just bait him off.

“She’s coming, huh,” Kuroo said in a flat note ‒ trying to mask off the so-called rage that had been boiling inside his chest.

“Yacchan?” Bokuto finally shifted his gaze from her figure across the room to face him with an unreadable expression Kuroo couldn’t exactly translate. “Yeah, she was as beautiful as ever, man.”

Kuroo elicited a light chuckle upon hearing that very remark.  _ That, she was. He could never agree more on that. _

“You two really ended things on a good note, right?” Bokuto proceeded, now in a more of an interrogative tone.

Kuroo was a bit taken aback upon hearing that question‒ trying to process it as best as he could. 

_ Did they? When he did her so ugly like that? _

__

“Well, it’s hard for separations to be beautiful, Bokuto. I suppose at least you know that much, no?” Kuroo paused a bit before taking another sip of his drink. “But Hitoka and I… we… I suppose we handle it pretty nice. As ugly as a break-up could be, she and I could end it on a good note. We were two grown-ups who needed to face reality as best as we could anyway. We can’t really help it.”  _ Or so he thought. Or so he wanted it to be. _

“As a good friend of yours and as someone who has known Yacchan for quite a long time as well, honestly‒ I still can’t seem to grasp why you two decided to call it off. I mean, I thought you guys complemented each other real well, you know? Given that you decided to live together for some time as well. But hey, I guess things just kind of happened, no?”

Kuroo wanted to choke hearing those words coming in right through his ears loud and clear.  _ Things just kind of happened, huh. Yes, he kind of happened to fuck everything up and hurt his precious Yachi Hitoka.  _ He was ashamed that these people didn’t seem to know just yet of the real reason behind their break-up. He was ashamed of himself for keeping his lips shut and tight about the dirty affair he managed to pull out behind her back. He was even more ashamed to know that Yachi didn’t even tell everyone about the real reason behind their break-up‒ except for Shouyou, Kuroo found out. 

* * *

_ “You did her real dirty, Kuroo-san,” Hinata muttered in a bitter and sharp tone as he stood beside Kuroo, setting his eyes on the court they both were facing from the side. “She doesn’t deserve that.” _

_ Kuroo’s whole body tensed upon hearing those simple yet piercing statements from the short pro player he had been addressing under the name of “Chibi-chan” for as long as he could remember. _

_ “So, you found out already,” He replied with a sigh, eyes closing for a brief moment as he wished the guilt he felt burning on the back of his mind could ease off even just for a bit. Not that he could complain about it. If anything, the world has its right to know and curse him off for being a big fat jerk that he was. “I’m sorry, Chibi-chan.” _

_ Hinata kept mum for a moment after Kuroo gave him the response to his remark. _

_ He didn’t shout at him. _

_ He didn’t yell at him. _

_ After all these years of knowing Hinata Shouyou. Kuroo Tetsurou knew more than well enough that this guy would never keep his mouth shut for anything that he felt and thought about _ .  _ If he was feeling happy, he was the type to shout the joy he felt from the bottom of his heart and he would make sure the world would hear him screaming how happy he was from the top of his lungs. If he was sad, he would bawl his eyes out to his heart’s content. And if he was angry and frustrated, he would yell and shout. Then why was he like this? The way this tangerine-headed guy kept his cool and silence instead of shouting, yelling _ ‒  _ hell, even punching him in the face, crept Kuroo more than ever. More than anything, Kuroo knew and understood real well the anger Shouyou had in store for him. What did he expect, anyway? That he will actually congratulate him on hurting one of his best friends? But from the way he kept his cool like this, Kuroo could only have one reason in mind and that would probably be _ ‒ 

_ “Yeah, she told me not to tell anyone. Moreover: to pull an act you’d probably expect for me to pull at you.” Hinata finally broke the momentary silence. _

_ He was right. _

_ Of course. _

_ Of course Yachi Hitoka would do that. _

_ “Why, though?” The shorter man finally turned his figure to the side, trying to look directly at him. _

_ “If I were extremely taken aback on how you‒ out of all people managed to do something so vile to my dearest best friend, can you imagine how hard it must’ve been for her, Kuroo-san?” _

_ “I have no decent excuses for that, Hinata. I really don’t. I wish I could give you a proper answer, but,” He couldn’t finish his sentence, only ending it with another sigh. _

_ These past few days, he had been doing some kind of self-reflection himself. Why? Why would he give himself to the temptation that was pulling some real dirty strings with his own secretary? Was he bored? Was he not in love enough with Hitoka? _

* * *

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Things just kind of happened.” Kuroo finally responded to Bokuto after his mind drifted away for a fleeting moment, earning a simple nod from the latter.

“At least you two were on good terms now. I won’t dig more. What has passed is past, right?”

Kuroo smiled bitterly.  _ What has passed is past. He was now a part of her past. _

“Say, would it be cool with you if I try to pull some strings at her, man?”

His thoughts were stopped in its tracks, eyes finally facing Bokuto heads-on. Lips tight. Fingers gripping on the glass tightly.

Bokuto seemed to sense how tense his best friend of almost 10-years had become upon hearing his question, immediately trying to break the icy atmosphere between the two of them with a light chuckle from his lips.

“Would that be against the bro codes? Do the two of us even have those?” He continued before taking a sip of his own drink, eyes not leaving Kuroo Tetsurou’s.

“Are you even serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Bokuto casually raised his left eyebrow for a bit, shooting Kuroo a rather questioning look. “I mean, I’ve known her for as long as I could remember. I know that “a nice girl” is an understatement when it comes to Yacchan.  _ She  _ managed to keep up with you for years. And each time I see her, she only grows prettier. What a remedy for the sore eyes.”

“I see.” 

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t moved on from her yet?”

Kuroo kept his silence.

“No way! That couldn’t be right, huh? You have Akane-san by your side now, too. Geez, new lovebirds. Moving on that quick.”

_ Oh, right _ . Akane. Him. They had started going on dates publicly now.  _ Now that he broke Hitoka already. _

“Of course it couldn’t be the case.”  _ Oh, really? _

“Then what’s with that look on your face? You disagree with the idea of us being together just because you used to be together?”

_ This bastard.  _

“Are you even sure that you stand a chance?” Kuroo asked in a rather playful way, teasing the man in front of him.  _ Feigning his own anger and greed. _

“Hey, it’s me‒ Bokuto Koutarou, man. There’s no way‒” Bokuto paused as his eyes trailed to where Yachi Hitoka was standing across the room. “Well, maybe I will hold my shot for now.”

Kuroo followed his eyes and he could feel his body tensed once again. There she was standing with all her beauty, still with Hinata on her side and Atsumu in front of her‒ but then there was another person, acting way too friendly with her as he wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, keeping her close to him.  _ Oikawa Tooru. What the hell was he doing here? _

“Isn’t that the great Oikawa Tooru from the Argentinian team? What the hell is that dude doing here?”  _ Thank you for voicing it out, Bokuto. _

_ Above all, the only thought that was lingering on Kuroo’s head was: why was he so touchy towards Hitoka? _

But the thing that raised Kuroo’s so-called suspicion was that: Hitoka didn’t seem awkward at all, standing beside him, wrapped in his arm‒ as she smiled and laughed along with the three men she was surrounded with. Kuroo figured that his appearance in the venue might've been connected with Hinata or Kageyama or maybe‒ Ushijima? They were all coming from Miyagi prefecture anyway, right? He couldn’t care less about that. It was just how comfortable they looked with each other that bothered him a little bit too much. Was Yachi a friend of his too? She  _ did  _ hold her part as Karasuno’s manager in the past after-all. But was she close with him after all this time?  _ Since Kuroo couldn’t recall her mentioning “Oikawa Tooru” at all when they were still together. What was this, then? _

And there the man that kept her close to his side went, this Oikawa guy‒ so casually dipped his head to place a peck on the crown of her head.  _ What the actual fuck? _

“Oh-ho. I think I might drop my chance wholly at the sight of this, Kuroo. Are they an item now?” Bokuto’s words slipped so easily to the back of his mind. As easy as how he noticed the pinkish tint that crept up on her cheeks after Oikawa landed his casual peck on top of her head that was graced with her well-known beautiful golden blonde locks. As easy as how he could feel his blood boil even more after he saw the scene he just witnessed right in front of his eyes.

“I think I do remember that Hinata said he was gonna hang out with The Great King and Yacchan a few weeks ago right after we wrapped up our practice. Heh‒ he must’ve been The Great King, huh? What a cool nickname.”

_ Hinata. Oikawa. Yachi. _

_ Oh. _

“He did?” Kuroo responded to him, trying to keep his tone as casual as possible.

* * *

_ “Kuroo-san,” Hinata continued after quite a long pause. “I suppose that by now you should’ve realized that it really was your loss that you lost her. I don’t know and I don’t care who was this girl you’ve been fucking around with _ ‒  _ but you ditched Yachi Hitoka for her. A whole Yachi Hitoka. The only best person you could probably meet your whole life. And as her best friend and her number one guardian from this evil, evil, world we live in, I _ ‒  _ Hinata Shoyo, won’t ever let you come close to hurt her again.” _

_ “Fair enough, Chibi-chan. I deserve that.” _

_ “She deserves someone who could treat her a million times _ ‒  _ no, a gazillion times better than you.” _

_ “She does.” _

_ “And I’ll make sure she’s going to find that someone as soon as I can.” _

Kuroo suddenly remembered that very conversation he had with Hinata the other day. The one where Hinata obviously and clearly gave him the red card when it came to Yachi Hitoka.  _ So, this was where he was referring to, then? Playing cupid for Yachi _ ‒  _ and Oikawa?  _ His train of thoughts were halted the moment he finally caught her eyes from afar. The grip on the glass he was holding tightened once again as her smile falters, fading into a rather faint,  _ bitter one.  _ But then she nodded her head his way.

_ “Don’t be a stranger, alright?” _

He could feel how the corners of his lips grew into a bright smile.  _ I’m glad that I could see you again, Hitoka. _

And whether or not he was imagining it or not, her smile grew wider too.

That was until Hinata noticed where that radiant,  _ albeit faint,  _ smile of hers was directed to. Then Hinata whispered something to her ear, earning her nod‒ as she kept her toes still, continuing to interact with the two famous setters that stood near her. Hinata walked up to him, face all stern and serious‒ before flashing Bokuto a bright smile as he came near them.

“You’ve come late, Sho-chan!”

“Sorry, Bokkun. I need to pick Yacchan up first. And Oikawa-kun kind of took too long on picking me up‒ which resulted in all of us coming late.” He flashed a grin, earning a nod from Bokuto.

_ So they all came together. _

“I didn’t know that the two of them are close. You three have been really close, then?”

“Heh, of course we are all close, Bokkun! What should I put it with… aren’t the three of us the ultimate pride of Miyagi?”

“Ha! As confident as ever! That’s our Hinata! But did you just forget that Kageyama and Ushiwaka came from Miyagi as well? Your own teammates, Sho-chan!” Bokuto cracked into a fit of laughter.

“Ha, right! I forgot about them,” Hinata joined the laughter party with Bokuto before continuing. “But they’ve been pretty close since a few months ago. I was quite surprised myself that they actually were on speaking terms after Oikawa-kun’s arrival here in Japan three months ago.”

“Heh‒ that was news. I actually planned to hit on Yacchan now that she was single and free from this beast right here.” Bokuto pointed his index finger in a rather playful manner towards Kuroo.

_ That was news for him too. _

_ If they were already getting all friendly to each other since three months ago, that would mean that it was during the time they were still together.  _

_ Well, though he also realized that by then, it was the time where the thunder had struck their relationship _ ;  _ his self-made thunder. _

“So, they’re an item now?” Kuroo said, ever so casually as he took another sip of his drink, looking at Hinata blankly.

“God knows the answer. Both of them don’t wanna say a word to me regarding that matter.” Hinata shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black silk pants.

“Heh, mysterious.” Bokuto added.

“Indeed.”

* * *

Kuroo didn’t exactly know how he ended up lurking on Oikawa Tooru’s Instagram page. 

He scrolled and scrolled‒ trying to find a thing or two that might as well become the meal to feed his curiosity. The whole nation knew how phenomenal Oikawa was, Kuroo was not an exception. Being a young,  _ real  _ promising setter that was originally born and grown in Japan‒ everyone in the country knew that he was the real deal. Despite his high-school volleyball career that wasn’t exactly outstanding in the national public eye if they were to point out from nationals’ standards, Oikawa successfully did make his name grand and great in a wider scale after he graduated from high school and chose to pursue his career in Argentina‒ making him even more well-known by avid volley-ball fans all around the globe.

There was probably a good list of reasons on why everyone was smitten and went head over heels for Oikawa Tooru. The fact that his skills and game sense were without doubt top-notch was recognized by almost everyone already. But aside from that, Oikawa being a total eye-candy especially for the girls was also  _ a well-known fact.  _ Even Kuroo himself admitted it; Oikawa Tooru was definitely a pretty boy. He had heard and read from numerous resources (his circle of friends included) that he had been famous for his physiques since school days‒ being such a pretty boy with a charming smile and all that. To some extent, Kuroo thought that he probably could relate to that‒ though he wouldn’t dare to think that he was at the same level of fame with Oikawa the Great. But at least he, too, had the experience of receiving several love confessions from the girls in his school. Maybe Oikawa did have his fair share of love confessions as well back then‒ or even up until now, Kuroo thought.

Then he finally stopped at one post; one that Oikawa posted on his page a couple of weeks ago. It was a photo of a bag of  _ fugashi  _ that was placed on a white table. The photo went along with a caption that said:  _ “Somebody loves fugashi a little too much. For once in your life, have you ever wanted to be a fugashi? Because right now, I really wish to be one. But for now at least these real edible fugashi will do! Let’s munch them well~” _

And Kuroo felt like he had been struck with another lightning his way.

He probably had an idea on what this Oikawa guy was referring to. He knew who  _ “loves fugashi a little too much”  _ well, probably all too well. 

He scrolled up once again. 

This time it was a photo of a painting‒  _ a really beautiful painting, if he might add.  _ The caption said:  _ “The stars will be there to shine in the darkest pit of your darkest nights. A true masterpiece. P.S.: But I’m a bit sad that the artist refused to post our picture together :(“ _

Again, he probably had an idea on the identity of this  _ artist  _ he was referring to.

_ Stars. Medium-sized canvas.  _

_ He knew someone who was deeply into those two objects. _

From this, Kuroo Tetsurou had at last came into one conclusion he made at the back of his mind:  _ There was no way that there was nothing going on between Oikawa Tooru and Yachi Hitoka _ ‒  _ or at least: there was no way Oikawa didn’t harbor some feelings for Hitoka. _

* * *

Once again, Kuroo had surprised himself on a Sunday morning. 

It was 10 a.m. in the morning and he had no idea how in the world he was now standing facing a door‒ a door that belonged to a studio of a particular someone,  _ Yachi Hitoka’s.  _

He could hardly sleep these days. That was followed by a short span of focus and attention he had been dealing with daily‒ at work, especially. And he might as well come to see the one thing that had been the main underlying reason for these problems he had been having‒ hence there he was.

After about a few seconds after he pressed the bell, he finally saw her. Her who looked so beautiful with her blonde locks flowing and gracing her shoulders, with her casual blue sleeveless top that was covered with  _ some kind of an apron that is commonly used by artists  _ (He wondered if they’ve got a specific name for that apron) and her daily shorts.

_ Directly. Face-to-face. No significant distance between them. No one was around their radar. _

“Did you leave something beh‒ oh,” she soared with a grin as soon as she opened her door only to stay frozen in her toes at the  _ surprising  _ sight of him standing in front of her door instead of  _ God-knows-who  _ whom she was rather expecting. “Kuroo-kun.”

_ Kuroo-kun. _

_ Not “Kuroo” _

_ Not “Tetsu” _

_ Not “Baby” _

_ Not “Love.” _

“Hitoka, hi,” He paused for a moment as he awkwardly lifted his palm for a rather timid wave of hand. “Sorry for the surprise.”

“Hi,” She offered him a thin line of smile, hand waving back at him before shoving it into the right pocket of her apron. “Please don’t be sorry. Would you like to come in?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

* * *

Kuroo knew for one thing that nothing much had changed from her studio. She didn’t change the color of the walls‒ it was still  _ beige.  _ He still could see some little figurines of cute kittens placed on the table near the entrance. He still could see a photo of Hitoka and her mom hanging on the right side of the wall in the living room.

He missed this. All of this.

The nostalgia went into a halt once he saw a jacket hanging messily on the sofa with  _ “ARGENTINA”  _ printed on the back side of the clothing. It was too big for Hitoka to wear. And it wasn’t like she was a huge fan of jerseys and jackets like this. And Argentina? Out of all things? Out of all teams? Out of all odds?

_ And Kuroo, once again, might have had an idea just who was the owner of this jacket. _

“Coffee?” She said, breaking their silence.

Kuroo answered with a nod before mouthing a “Thank you.” right at her.

“Were you expecting someone to come, Hitoka?”

“Ah,” She shook her head as she flashed him a lazy grin. “No. But someone just left and I thought he might’ve left something. This person was a bit clumsy, so.” She ended it with a chuckle rolling off her lips so easily.

_ He. _

_ It’s a he. _

Kuroo’s mind ran wild as he observed her who was currently pouring coffee into two cups‒ one white and one black. It was still pretty early in the morning and if  _ someone  _ had just left, there was a chance that this  _ man  _ might have spent a night here in her place.

He fell silent and his eyes were fixated on her and her only. When he got way too observant for his own good, he noticed a purple bruise on the crook of her neck, barely covered by the black-colored fabric of her top. 

_ A familiar kind of bruise. _

_ A bruise he could make himself by working his lips and teeth onto that flesh. _

_ A love mark. _

“So, what brought you here, Kuroo-kun?” 

“Hitoka.”

“Yes?” She lifted her gaze from the coffee cups to him, feeling his piercing hollow eyes staring back at her.

“Can’t we just go back in time?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i had my fun on writing it! though i'm fully aware that it's still rough around the edges, but i hope to continue writing this story and share it with all of you. and also??? i'm a sucker for rare ships so much like hello oiyachi would actually be cute who's with me???? HEHEH. again, comments are appreciated <3 (i love reading them and interacting with all of you lovely people) kiss kiss! x


	3. villager b, no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: nsfw for sexual content. the smut is here everyone i hope u enjoy! x
> 
> * the parts in italic happened in the past // before kuroo and yachi met once again.

Chapter 2: villager b, no longer.

_ I had nothing. _

_ But thanks to the scars you gave me, _

_ I became the main character _

_ In a sad love story. _

_ I was nothing special. _

_ But thanks to the breakup you gave me, _

_ I became the main character _

_ In a sad love story. _

‒ LOVE STORY, Epik High ft. IU.

All her life, Yachi Hitoka was pretty much someone who loved a lot of things.

She loved fugashi. She loved the first warm-yet-chilly breeze when spring came around each year. She loved her go-to strawberry milk that she had been drinking ever since she was four. She loved cute little kittens that she met by chance each time she walked home. She loved seeing her family and friends’ laughter. She loved seeing her closest friends getting all fired up whenever they jumped to the court for a match‒ be it for practice or some real matches. She loved seeing her loved ones  _ happy. _

But one thing that she loved the most‒ the  _ very  _ thing that she held tight almost a little too sentimentally was nostalgia. Yachi Hitoka had always loved  _ nostalgia.  _ Reminiscing the good old days she had from her childhood, her first day of entering primary school to middle-high until high-school (this one was definitely one of the best times she had in her life) had always been something she held dear and cherished from day to day.  _ The good things stored in her little precious memory box were everything she needed to hold onto as she tried to walk on the rough and bumpy road that was adulting. _

And she knew he loved it just as much as she loved it.

Yachi knew way too well that Kuroo Tetsurou was a man who loved reminiscing the old memories and stories he had in the past, immensely.

She knew it because they used to do it every single night before they fell asleep‒ telling each other about their precious little voyages. Albeit not all beautiful,  _ but they loved to do it.  _ They knew how things were never all unicorns and rainbow ever since they were five. They knew it because they felt  _ that  _ feeling where they both saw their friends bragging and showing affection for both of their parents at school back when they were young. They knew it because they felt that love was a luxury that only some people could afford. They knew it because they never had things easy from day one but they recognized that it wasn’t anybody’s fault and they just had to go along with it‒  _ with life,  _ holding onto the belief that the sun will shine on them once again.

_ “At times, I kind of envy you and your dad, don’t you know that, love?” Yachi whispered low and serene to him whose arms were holding her bare torso close to him _ ‒  _ her lips smiling weakly as the tiresome feeling after making out with the older man kind of washed over her. _

_ “I know,” Kuroo hummed in response, landing a rather long kiss on the crown of her head, hand caressing the small back of her spine as gentle as ever. “Because at times, I kind of envy you and your mom, too.” _

_ “I don’t think that the feeling of envy significantly applies to you,” she nuzzled her face onto his bare chest. “These days, it seems to me that my mom kind of loves you a little bit too much. Even more than me, I think.” _

_ “You’ve got to be kidding me on that last part, baby.” _

_ “I know. I’m kidding. I just want to tease you a little bit.” She let out a little giggle, wrapping her arms around his bare and toned torso a little tighter. _

_ “And here I am thinking that we’ve got enough teasing already for the night…” Kuroo said ever so casually followed with a rather smug chuckle, hand traveling down just to teasingly grope one of her buttcheeks. _

_ “Tetsu!” Yachi yelped in surprise only to chuckle afterwards, pulling him into another kiss before they drift off to sleep. _

And that was exactly why; hearing that very sentence coming from his lips after all of the thunders and whirlwinds that went for them‒  _ for her,  _ successfully ticked a little something on one of the deepest pits of her heart. 

_ “Can’t we just go back in time?” _

Yachi tried to take a couple of seconds to process his very question, putting down the coffee pot as she bit her lower lip, hands shoved to the pockets of her apron. She then traced her eyes back at him, trying her best to look him in the eyes without quivering.

“I hope we can, a part of me has always been storing that longing to turn back time. I hope you still remember how much I cherish memories and stories from the past. But,” She offered him a rather faint smile, picking up the two cups of coffee from the counter as she walked closer to him, handing Kuroo his cup of coffee. “ _ You know we can’t _ .”

The room went silent right after she said those last four words that slapped reality back onto his face.  _ It was over. They were over. They couldn’t make it until the end. _

“It was a bit strange of you to come here only to ask me that question, Kuroo-kun. If I were to be frankly honest.” She cracked a light airy chuckle at him, sipping her cup of coffee‒ hoping that it could ease the unbearable tension that was surrounding the room all over.

“Sorry, Hitoka.”

“For what? For asking that? You don’t have to‒”

“For everything.” Kuroo said sternly, followed by a sigh as he looked down, cupping both of his calloused palms around her coffee cup, trying to absorb its warmth.

Yachi Hitoka suddenly felt the itch on the back of her throat. After a couple of months of not seeing him, after all the times she tried hard to scratch him from the back of her mind like a lingering kiss, after all the things she had tried to learn for getting him off her mind‒ learning that she should live a life where Kuroo Tetsurou was not a lover of hers.  _ After all that,  _ and he put it so simply with those sacred two words:  _ for everything.  _ What was ‘everything’, anyway? It had always been a word that seemed to be too heavy for her‒ a word that felt like it carried so many things in its baggage when it sounded so neat and simple. Yet after  _ all that,  _ he came up to her like this, bringing back a pinch of a little something she had tried her best to handle during those times.

“Why don’t we sit first? And tell me how are you doing lately?” She told him, trying to walk past his tall figure before he stopped her by tugging at her wrist‒ making her come onto an abrupt halt, eyes traveling back to meet his dark black ones. She followed his micro movements, anticipating on what he was about to look, about to say, or about to do. Then his pupils traveled a little lower from her eyes, gazing at the crook of her neck‒ she figured, after she followed their movements. 

She stopped.

_ Oh. _

The purple mark that she got from last night. The one she got from  _ him. _

Almost instinctively, she pulled her wrist from his rather tender grip while her other hand traveled upwards to cover the spot where his eyes were latched on. She rubbed her nape in a rather awkward motion before she continued to march forward, plopping herself to the old navy couch she owned.

“You’ve never asked me why, Hitoka.” Kuroo walked closer to where she was situated, eyes never leaving hers.

“Why? What do you‒” She paused before finally nodding to herself lightly once. “Are you implying on: why haven’t I asked anything about the thing you did behind my back? Except for confirming whether or not you really did it?”

Kuroo nodded, eyes looking down at her as he hadn’t decided to sit right beside her just yet.

“Well, why, then?” She looked back up at him, eyes staring right back at his jet black pupils intensely.

* * *

_ It was a pool of every bizarre spark and feelings that she was currently swimming in. Everything felt like it was so brand new _ ‒  _ as if it was some kind of an undiscovered territory that she hadn’t laid her hands on all her life. This scene she was in felt so. _

_ Oikawa Tooru, _

_ Her. _

_ His well-built figure hovering on top of her, his hazel chocolate eyes looking back at her whose body was trapped in between his arms. That gaze he flashed at her so deeply almost felt like it contained millions of feelings and meanings that she couldn’t even begin to decipher. Those pair of eyes reflected longing, needs, lust, and… would it be too much and daring of her to call it love? Would it be a little too far-fetched for her train of thoughts to go that direction? She wondered and wondered as they stared at each other in such a close proximity. _

_ This was the man that Yachi knew back from her high-school days as well. The man who wore his famous killer serve proudly on every inch of his rough hands. The man whom every girls adored to bits. The man with a never-ending passion and love for the ball and the court.  _

_ And yet there he was, on top of her, looking at her as if he was willing to pour that very fiery passion in the deepest pit of his soul all for her fragile small figure that was lying just beneath his flushed body. _

_ “Hitoka.” _

_ It was the first time he called her given name with that tone. In this very bed of hers. In this position where she lied beneath him, almost ready to give up all of her to whatever it was in store for the night. _

_ “Oikawa-san.” _

_ “Can I have the pleasure to steal a kiss from you?” He said, sincerely, head dipping a little lower _ ‒  _ lips a little closer to hers, making her face flushed with the shade of red even more. _

_ He was so gentle. So careful. As if he almost calculated every single thing just to make sure that he won’t hurt her in the slightest bit possible. _

_ With a nod from her, Oikawa advanced to capture her lips into a passionate kiss, savoring every inch of her lips before licking her lower lip with the tip of his tongue _ ‒  _ his way of asking for her permit to slip it in between her parted lips, discovering the deeper parts of her mouth; which she gave in oh-so-willingly. Her hands traveled to make their ways onto his firm shoulders, carefully wrapping his neck with her arms around it _ ‒  _ their lips still busy meeting each other with their eyes fluttering closed.  _

_ Yachi was not really sure on how they ended up being like this on the first place _ ‒  _ but her mind was slowly but surely drifting off from that very thought as his scent and every single thing that he did to her clouded up her mind, making her a little hazy, a little high with whatever it was he was pulling at her right now. His lips and body felt new to her but it didn’t seem wrong at all. Maybe it was thanks to the champagne he brought for them to enjoy for the night. Maybe it gave its very own effect, bringing her to this very state of mind. But Yachi Hitoka was a hundred percent conscious about everything. This whole thing she was in right now wasn’t exactly a perfect fit for her puzzle board at the moment either _ ‒  _ but it felt good, way too good that she couldn’t let herself back down from the scene now. _

_ A star felt like a depreciative understatement when it came to this man that was busy working himself through her. Oikawa Tooru was more like a tail of a burning meteor ready to crush the Earth or whatever planet he was aiming at. He was always burning and glazing with the flame of passion yet tenderness and charm always seemed to follow him all around like a halo too. She supposed that it was probably one of the main reasons why women would do anything they could to be in the position where she was placed at now _ ‒  _ receiving all his blazing kisses and touches. She could tell in an instant that he was experienced in the whole bed department _ ‒  _ not that she was surprised. He was a charming man with a charming personality, ready to bring whoever it was that he fancied if he really wanted to. And yet there he was, on top of her, asking for her permission to please her _ ‒  _ just like the gentleman that he was.  _

_He felt like a total opposite of her timid self who had only done it with one person who had left her_ _for good. Her Kuroo Tetsurou._

_ But in this very moment, a moment where she probably would’ve thought about comparing this and that _ ‒  _ probably on comparing their physiques, their little caring gestures, their touches; all she could think about was how good and thrilling it was to feel Oikawa’s rough palm caressing her cheek. All she could think about was how it felt a little empty when he pulled out from the kiss albeit only for a few fleeting seconds to gasp for the air that they needed. The thought of how Oikawa was a bit shorter than Kuroo _ ‒  _ of how his palm felt a little rougher than Kuroo’s when it burnt her skin _ ‒  _ didn’t even cross her mind.  _

_ Which was kind of weird _ ‒  _ knowing the fact that she had been dipping herself in her sorrow after the break-up with Kuroo. And Oikawa Tooru knew it probably all too well. He knew how sad she was _ ‒  _ sad was probably not even the right word. Break-ups were always uncomfortable, awkward, ugly, sad, you name it; every bad adjective could probably make it to the list to describe a break-up, especially when you ended it because your partner whom you loved and trusted very much broke your trust and hope and everything by having an affair. He was there to listen to the lady’s blue _ ‒  _ not that she was all in to pour every little detail of her struggles to him, but Oikawa’s ears were there to listen. It was a little funny how they could spend time together at the first place _ ‒  _ being the busy star that he was and it wasn’t that Yachi had that much leisure time as well. Work had been keeping her busy and occupied post-break-up _ ‒  _ it always had been. But they still could meet each other between the lines as well. And Oikawa helped a lot during the roughest times that she had been going through. _

_ Hell, it wasn’t like they were a pair of best-friends from the high-school days. _

_ Unlike Kuroo, Yachi had not even talked a single word to Oikawa back then. She just watched his match (versus her school, of course) from the side of the court as she felt fear and chills down her spine each time he delivered his killer serve. She just felt the adoration as she watched his precise sets and tosses _ ‒  _ trying her best to take notes as best as she could just in case it would become handy for the team (Kageyama, especially). Unlike Kuroo, whom she admired for his great personality and social skills, it was all simply his great skills when it came to volleyball that she knew about Oikawa back then. Unlike Kuroo, she didn’t get a first look about what kind of person Oikawa Tooru really was. _

_ But then years later, they met each other by chance. _

_ And he was there when things went extremely downhill. _

_ And now their lips were busy locking and licking each other. _

_ Oikawa was nothing like Kuroo. _

_ But there he was. _

_ And there she was. _

_ As he looked down at her, both of their faces had gone fully flushed thanks to the heat and how their lips were now swollen, she could only offer him a smile. Then he opened his mouth again before he spoke: “Tooru, Hitoka. Please call me Tooru.” _

_ Yachi felt like tearing up the moment she heard it coming from the older man’s lips. Rolling off his tongue so tenderly, so softly, so innocent and loving. Never had she received a wish to call someone by his given name in this very way. And her smile bloomed even more, hands cupping both of the man’s cheeks, caressing them gently, before she pulled him closer to her lips once again. _

_ “Tooru,” She kissed the right corner of his lips. _

_ “Tooru,” She placed another on the middle corner of his upper lips. _

_ “Tooru.” And lastly, a kiss on his full lips _ ‒  _ her heart brimming with this boiling and thundering feeling she refused to put a name on. _

_ She could feel how his grip tightened around her, lips meeting hers as he fully burned for her as much as she had decided to burn for him on that very spot, on that very night. _

_ “You could tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” He said, breaking the kiss once again. _

_ “Do  _ **_you_ ** _ want this?” She asked him back, emphasizing on the second word of her remark. _

_ “I made it as clear as the day, Hitoka. With that magnificent brain of yours, you could already tell the verdict on how I felt about this.” _

_ “Then don’t stop.” _

_ Oikawa didn’t utter a single word after she threw that remark to his face‒ instead, he let his hands do the job. Tugging at the hem of her blue top, he pulled it up to reveal the upper part of her body with only her black bra covering the area of her chest. At the sight, Oikawa unconsciously took a deep breath, eyes marveling on the wonder that was laid out beneath him. At the sight of him looking the way he did, she gripped on the sheets a little tighter, cheeks flushed with a darker shade of tinted rose.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful.” He finally said before leaning in to kiss her all over again, her hands tugging on the fabric of his plain white t-shirt. _

_ At the gesture she had given to him, he pulled back from the kiss only to take off his shirt, letting the well-defined lines of his abs shown on display for her and her only. She kept her silence as she traced her eyes over his body, letting herself drown in the perfect view of him. And then he dipped his head back again, his mouth now making its way to the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping here and there all over the area of her neck‒ earning a set of soft moans and mewls from her lips. She felt how he tugged his lips a little too hard at some points, leaving burning purplish love marks on it, endlessly whispering “mine” and “beautiful” to her ears as he poured loving and passionate kisses on her. He didn’t stop there; proceeding to unclasp her bra and tossing it elsewhere before devouring her supple mounds. _

_ They went on and on until they were both naked, bodies flushing against each other without any barriers along their way. After the last piece of clothing was taken off from Oikawa’s body‒ which happened to be his boxer, they took another moment to take a good look at each other once again; enjoying the loud brief moment of silence in-between everything. They didn’t want to rush‒ it was as if they had all the time in the world to do everything they wanted. _

_ “I’m not as good and as experienced as you are, Oikawa-” _

_ “Tooru.” He cut her off, a smile flashing for her once again. _

_ “Right. Tooru,” She let out a rather soft giggle, bringing her hands up to caress his toned chest. “I’m not as good as you are.” _

_ “You’re kidding me, baby.”  _

_ “I’m not.”  _

_ “You being this beautiful for me is already as ethereal as it is. And you dare to assume that I would ask for more?” He tucked a few strands of her blonde locks, caressing her cheek with such a caring and gentle touch. _

_ “Have you always been this good of a smooth-talker?” She playfully lifted an eyebrow of hers, smiling ever so radiantly for him. _

_ “Oh, trust me. I have my own way for that, baby.” He chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. _

_ They kissed and kissed until finally he was ready to go inside her. Oikawa took his time to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt her or to bring her any kind of pain with the penetration. She was so wet and tight for him, screaming his name out loud the moment he successfully shoved his whole length inside her. Again, he took his time‒ waiting for her to adjust to his size and not begin to move just yet for her comfort. For him, her comfort came first. For him, she always came first. _

_ “Are you okay, Hitoka?” He said after a few seconds of being inside of her, letting her tight walls wrap him all around tightly inside. _

_ She answered him with a nod, eyes fluttering closed as she was ready to take him all in. _

_ And he began to thrust himself into her‒ gently, once. _

_ Second, a bit faster. _

_ Third, faster and rougher. _

_ And the next thrusts came on and on, sending waves of pleasure to the very core of her nerves. _

_ Her room was filled only by the sounds of their moans and skin-slapping sounds as he kept on going deeper into her, hitting the very spot that became her pleasure spot just right. _

_ No matter how sad and tough life could be for her, Yachi was never one who believed and waited for a shining knight in armor, a white-horsed prince, whatever that was; to save her day. She doubted almost everything including herself (most of the time), but she had never been one who had the wish to rely on another soul, even her mother. She wanted to get on with it as best as she could with her own two feet‒ no matter how unsure and scared she was to face it.  _

_ ‘Being a villager B has its own merits, don’t you think so?’ _

_ Hinata’s question (or sentence) that he once said to her always lingered on the back of her mind for what seemed like forever. Yachi did feel that if this whole wide world was a stage of play, her role would always be‒ without a doubt‒ a villager B. Her younger self used to think that it was a rather pathetic thing for her to be the way that she was; but then she grew up and she developed the way of thinking that was: “Hey, being a villager B wasn’t all that bad after all.” And that was all thanks to all the love and joy that she received from all the things that were surrounding her: her career, her friends, and Kuroo. _

_ That was until the separation of Kuroo happened. _

_ For the first time in her life, she felt a shift of role of herself. Moving from villager B to become a main character‒ a heroine of a tragic, sad, love story. _

_ She despised the spotlight. She didn’t really like being in the center of everything. Be it because of her true nature or just because she was never really used to that kind of role‒ she wasn’t sure. But she hated the feeling. She hated it very much that she had to start to become some sort of main character in a love story that had been shredded and torn into pieces. She wanted to go out of it, resigning herself to whomever it was in charge, shouting “I don’t wanna be the heroine of this story! Let me go now!” _

_ She didn’t really wish for a happy ending. _

_ She just wanted to go out from the overwhelming sadness. _

_ She was tired of crying. _

_ She was tired of trying. _

_ And for the first time in her life, she just hoped for anything to come and save her dear life. She didn’t care whether it was a shining knight in armor, or a white-horsed prince, or just any hero‒ it could be a brave super kind kitty for all she cared. Because she was close to giving up on trying on her own. Kuroo used to be her hero. But he wasn’t here anymore. And she wasn’t as strong as she thought walking on the path that she was on after they broke up. _

_ And Oikawa Tooru came. _

_ She wasn’t sure whether or not he was the hero she was wishing to come to save her. But there he was anyway, washing all of her blue, her doubts, her negative thoughts as he made love to her.  _

_ And once both of them had reached their peaks of pleasure, he laid beside her. He pulled her into his warm embrace, kissing the crown of her head lovingly. Then those three words finally rolled of his tongue: _

_ “I love you.” _

_ Yachi kept her silence, eyes fluttering closed as she tried her best to get her brain to work on what kind of response she shall give the man with. But before she even tried to say anything, he put her train of thoughts into a pause. _

_ “You don’t need to answer me just yet. I know,” He paused for a moment as he began rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb in such a soothing gentle manner. “I know you need time. And I have all the time in this universe that I’d be willing to give to you, Yachi Hitoka. Anytime, anything‒ just as long as I could stay by your side as long as I could.” _

_ She didn’t know exactly what she had done in her previous life to receive something like this from someone like him‒ a true blazing ray of light who dared to pour himself to someone who was used and comfortable simply just by being a bystander who stood on the sides of the court. _

_ And perhaps in that moment she didn’t have everything figured out completely yet. _

_ But again, everything had always been such a wide concept. _

_ Did she really need to figure it all out? _

_ No, she didn’t. _

_ But with his kisses and touches, at least she knew one thing: that she was not alone and she was loved‒ that this very shiny creature who was hugging her after making love to her was right by her side‒ that she was willing to learn to love Oikawa Tooru wholly. _

* * *

At Kuroo’s silence, she could only flash another thin line of smile to him.

“I didn’t ask why because it won’t change a thing, Kuroo.” She paused for a bit before continuing. “Maybe we just weren’t made for each other.”

“Three and a half years, Hitoka.” He said, almost in a desperate tone.

“Exactly. But I guess people could just kind of fall out of love, no?”

“I love you, Hitoka. I’ve always loved you.” And he finally said it, making the air in the room go a little too cold once again.

“I love you too, Kuroo. I don’t think I could ever stop loving you ever.” She bit her lower lip lightly before putting her cup of coffee on the desk beside her. “But not in the way I used to love you. Not anymore.”

Kuroo looked down.

Yachi stood up.

“Look,” She reached out to grip on his arms firmly. “With all the things we’ve been through, I guess it was hard to just erase everything in a zip. But we need to be happy in our own different paths now, Kuroo. I need to learn to be happy on my own. I’ve promised you to learn and try my best to live a life where there was no you in it, right?”

“But it was strange without you around, Hitoka. It was so, so, strange _ ‒  _ and I didn’t realize how fucking miserable my life could be until you walk out of it.”

“It was strange without you around too, Kuroo. But life still goes on anyway.  _ C’est la vie,  _ right?” She smiled, looking at him with swirling emotions that came in between them.

_ “C’est la vie.  _ Fucking life. Fucking stupid me.” He cursed under his breath, forcing a chuckle.

“I’m still learning to live my life as best as I could. And I hope you could, too. Be happy, would you?”

And with that, Yachi Hitoka tried to reassure herself as well that she shall try to be the happiest version that she could be. Be it a villager B or a heroine _ ‒  _ it didn’t matter. It never did.

What mattered most was that she needed to move along with her life.

And she wished Kuroo Tetsurou could make peace with his life as well.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that was it! i beg your pardon if you find it a little all over the place because i didn't really proof-read this (whatsnew). but i just wanna do an update on this story!!! (i really had my fun eating away these emotions shjsh) so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> the next chapters might revolve around the backstory of oikawa and yachi also how the three of them kind of deal with everything in the future after this whole scene. so i hope you're still gonna be looking forward to it!
> 
> as always, comments are truly appreciated. it really keeps me going on writing this story and i LOVE talking to you guys! see you soon xx

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the first chapter! i have some more things in mind for this story so if you love it and i'm in the mood for it, i'll probably proceed writing this. comments are appreciated. much much love <3


End file.
